Hiko and Mulan don't mix
by Eadlin
Summary: Young Kenshin gets down and bored so Hiko decides to inspire him.If that isn't bad enough Hiko sings, gives an explanation that is typical of his womanising ways and nearly drives Kenshin to drink.


**Hiko and Mulan don't mix.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.damn it hurts to admit that….**

Tigerkougra: for those who review Mistel a chibi consider this story a treat for not updating in a while.And by the way the lovely explaination was not my idea….0o;

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Little Kenshin was out training with his master, said master was frowning at him as he stopped for a five minute rest.

Kenshin was bored, tired, exhausted, he was about ready to beg his master to let him have the rest of the day and sweet talk the gruff swordsman into spending the rest of the day drinking his favourite beverage: Sake.

All these thoughts ran through Kenshin's head but ceased entirely when something remarkable happened, Hiko sick of his "Baka Deshi" whining all the time decided to inspire the kid.

Hiko got up, and sang.

"Let's get down to business - to defeat the Huns  
Did they send me daughters when I asked for sons?  
You're the saddest bunch I ever met  
But you can bet before we're through  
Mister, I'll make a man out of you."

Kenshin didn't know what huns were and he knew there was only one of him so what was Hiko howling about? Well I say howling but the fact is Hiko sounded exactly like Shang from Mulan.

"Tranquil as a forest  
But on fire within  
Once you find your center  
You are sure to win  
You're a spineless, pale, pathetic lot  
And you haven't got a clue  
Somehow I'll make a man out of you"

Kenshin didn't get it, what did tranquil mean?

"Shishou! My insides aren't on fire are they!"

"No you Baka! Now let me finish my song!"

"I'm never gonna catch my breath  
Say good-bye to those who knew me  
Boy, I was a fool in school for cutting gym  
The guy's got 'em scared to death  
Hope he doesn't see right through me  
Now I really wish that I knew how to swim"

Kenshin watched in amazement as Hiko did remarkable impressions of each and every charater including Mulan and the monk with the high-pitched voice.

"Shishou! Are you okay? You can swim right? What's gym? Who is scared? Who is going to see through you?"

"Questions, questions, questions! Always with the damn questions! Shut up Baka Deshi! I, the great master of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, am fine!"

"(Be a man)  
We must be swift as the coursing river  
(Be a man)  
With all the force of a great typhoon  
(Be a man)  
With all the strength of a raging fire  
Mysterious as the dark side of the moon"

Hiko sang the chorus, and used a deep voice and punched the air with his fist on the "Be a man" part. Kenshin just blinked.

"Shishou! Why does the moon have a dark side? And what's a typhoon?"

"Well Kenshin I'm glad you asked the first question you see the moon is like a woman and the sun is like a man and at day the moon has clothes on but at night the sun works its charms and if it plays its cards right and does all the sensitive stuff women like it can get past those clothes or rather off with 'em and- " "But whats a typhoon?" "I'll show you a typhoon if you interrupt again!" "o-…kay…..:whimper:"

"Time is racing toward us till the Huns arrive  
Heed my every order and you might survive  
You're unsuited for the rage of war  
So pack up, go home you're through  
How could I make a man out of you"

"Shishou! You didn't tell me we were having guests!"

"Shutup! I'm doin' my show!"

"(Be a man)  
We must be swift as the coursing river  
(Be a man)  
With all the force of a great typhoon  
(Be a man)  
With all the strength of a raging fire  
Mysterious as the dark side of the moon

(Be a man)  
We must be swift as the coursing river  
(Be a man)  
With all the force of a great typhoon  
(Be a man)  
With all the strength of a raging fire  
Mysterious as the dark side of the moon"

That was it for Kenshin, he was ready to make Hiko sober up- or rather drunken up after that performance, Hiko had even got the high part at the end of the song right, armed with a bottle of Sake Kenshin marched outside and was ready to hand it over to his master when he thought "what the heck?" and was about to erase the memories of his Shishou singing with the help of the much loved Sake but was not fast enough. Hiko grabbed the bottle out of his baka deshi's hand and opened it.

"Going to do something with this baka deshi?"

"n-no….."

It was then that Kenshin decided or was rather forced by the glare sent his way, never to give up again.


End file.
